Binding changes
by Poly
Summary: -NEW: CHAPTER 1- Tatewaki Kuno is up to his old tricks again. He bought two magical necklaces that he beliefs will ‘free’ his two loves. Nothing goes as expected though.


Tatewaki Kuno looked at the assorted artifacts of the store with disdain. He had   
come to this lowly establishment in search of a way to free the tigress Akane   
Tendo and the pigtailed girl. If the sorcerer Saotome was holding his two loves   
captive with foul magic it would stand to reason there would be a magic artifact   
that could break that spell. A pair of silver necklaces in a display case caught his   
attention. He walked over to get a better look at them. They looked like two   
ordinary necklaces made out of fine silver shackles. When he looked closer   
though, he could see them emitting a faint glow of otherworldly light.  
  
"Hmmmm. I see you are admiring the two necklaces of Seikatsu." A voice came   
from behind the delusional kendoist.  
  
When Tatewaki Kuno turned around he noticed the store clerk standing there   
polishing his glasses. The clerk was an elderly man with a large white mustache   
and wearing a brown gi.  
  
"And what is so special about the necklaces of Seikatsu, I do pray tell?" Tatewaki   
said in a commanding voice.  
  
The store clerk put on an all-knowing face. "The necklaces of Seikatsu are   
rumored to have the power to change the wearers lives forever. Their incredible   
power will shape a destiny no one knows."  
  
Tatewaki contemplated this. "In other words, you don't know what they do."  
  
"You are correct." The store clerk responded.  
  
"Very well, then." The kendoist stood upright. "I will by them!"  
  
The store clerk made some warding gestures. "Oh, no, sir. I can't do that! Those   
necklaces are much too dangerous to sell. I won't sell them. Not even if you   
slapped me in the face with a wad of bills."  
  
Tatewaki promptly pulled a wad of bills from his pocked and with it, slapped the   
store clerk in the face.  
  
"Sold!" The store clerk shouted.  
  
* * *  
  
Title: Binding changes  
Author: Poly  
  
A fan fiction based on Takahashi Rumiko's Manga series, Ranma 1/2. The   
characters of Ranma 1/2 are the property of Takahashi Rumiko and her   
licensees.  
  
PART I  
Time for a change  
  
* * *  
  
Akane walked briskly along the road towards Furinkan high. "That jerk!" She   
thought angrily. Ranma just had to go ahead and insult her again. In response   
she had kicked the fence Ranma was walking on and he had fallen in the canal   
with a loud splash. Now she approached the gates of Furinkan without Ranma   
running alongside her. "The idiot is probably hunting for some hot water by now."   
She thought. She clenched her fists. "Stop thinking about him." She admonished   
herself.  
  
With a scowl on her face she entered the school grounds. She was so caught up   
in her anger, that it came as a total surprise when two arms suddenly embraced   
her from behind. She heard the unwelcome voice of the last person on earth she   
wanted to deal with right now.  
  
"My fearsome tigress! How wonderful it is to see you this beautiful morning. Let   
me embrace you with my love!"  
  
Akane was about to pound Kuno into pasta when she suddenly felt something   
clicking around her neck. Her eyes went wide when she noticed Kuno had placed   
a necklace around her neck. She shoved the kendoist aside and grabbed the   
necklace, and then tried to get it off. After a few tries she turned towards Kuno   
with a growl.  
  
"What is this thing?! Get it off!" She demanded.  
  
Kuno was still lost in his own fantasy world though. And his actions proved it.   
"Come to me, my tigress!" He opened his arms in an attempt to embrace Akane   
again. "Rush into my arms so that you may show your appreciation for this fine   
gift."  
  
The kendoist ignored the angry battle aura flaring around his target. "Kuno! You   
jerk!" Akane gave him a mighty uppercut, sending the idiot in an arch over the   
school building. The angry short-haired girl walked inside the building while still   
tugging at the necklace.  
  
A couple of minutes later, Ranma came dashing down the school grounds after   
having hunted down some hot water to change back. He made it just in time for   
class before the last bell had rung. Morning classes were boring for the pigtailed   
martial artist, although he did notice Akane was more irritated than usual. She   
kept tugging at a the silver necklace she was wearing. "When did she get that?"   
He thought with a bit of jealously. He would never admit that though. Nope. No   
way was he jealous if someone was giving his fiancée jewelry. Ranma kept   
repeating that as a mantra, although it was plainly visible on his face that he was   
jealous.  
  
When lunch hour approached, Akane was still simmering and Ranma was   
seriously thinking about hurting someone bad.  
  
"Aaaaaargh!" Akane exclaimed when the teacher had finally left their home room   
for lunch, who was followed by the rest of Ranma and Akane's classmates. "I   
can't take this stupid thing anymore!" She started pulling on the necklace again,   
still with little no success. "This is all Kuno's fault!" She growled.  
  
"Kuno!" Ranma exclaimed. "What has he done now?" He asked angrily.  
  
"It's this stupid necklace." Akane said pointing at it. "Kuno put it on me this   
morning, and now I can't seem to get it off!"  
  
Frowning, Ranma moved over to Akane, who was still sitting at her desk. "Let me   
try." He said.  
  
With a frustrated sigh, Akane put her hands down to allow Ranma a try. The   
pigtailed martial artist tried with all his strength but it was of no use. The necklace   
just wouldn't budge. "Stupid chain." Ranma mumbled. Akane just let him try, a   
warm feeling was starting to spread through her body while Ranma's hands   
brushed her neck occasionally.  
  
Whit a growl of frustration, he gave up. "Let's get out of here. I'm hungry." Ranma   
finally said. "I'm going to find Kuno and pound some answers out of him. No way   
is that a normal necklace." Akane just sighed. A bit disappointed, although she   
would never admit that.  
  
The both of them grabbed their lunches and exitted the classroom. Once outside,   
Ranma immediately stormed of in search of Kuno. Akane just rolled her eyes end   
joined her friends, Yuka and Sayuri, for lunch.  
  
"Did you two have a fight again?" Sayuri asked Akane with a speculating glance.  
  
Akane just shrugged noncommittally. "It's not that." she said whit an exasperated   
tone. "It's this stupid necklace!" Akane started to tug at the offending piece of   
jewelry.  
  
Both Yuka and Sayuri were confused. "What's wrong with that necklace?" Yuka   
asked. "Sure, it's a little plain, but it's a nice necklace. Did Ranma give it to you?"   
She inquired excitedly.  
  
"I wish." Akane thought and firmly suppressed the direction her mind was   
wandering. Akane just growled in frustration. "It's not that. The stupid thing won't   
come off! This is all Kuno's fault!" She ended, irritated. At that moment the three   
girls heard commotion coming from the other side of the school yard and   
seconds later Kuno came sailing through the air making nice time gaining lower   
earth orbit.  
  
Akane noticed a fuming Ranma stomping inside the school building. Slightly   
worried she stood up while motioning her friends to stay, and followed Ranma   
inside. It didn't take her long to find the pigtailed martial artist. She stopped dead   
in her tracks when she noticed Ranma was furiously pulling at a silver necklace   
similar to the one she was currently wearing around her neck.  
  
"How has this happened?" She exclaimed.  
  
Ranma looked up with a scowl on his face. "Kuno had another one of those   
things. I was examining it after I knocked the idiot down. He didn't stay down   
though. He shocked me half to death with this thing when he graphed grabbed it   
to pull himself up. Now it's around my neck and the stupid thing won't come off   
either."  
  
Akane just groaned. It was one of those messes Ranma got himself into, she   
supposed. She sighed in resignation. "Let's get back to class. We can figure out   
what to do after school." She grabbed Ranma's shirt and started dragging him   
off. She absentmindedly tugged at the necklace when it started to tingle slightly.  
  
The tingling sensation didn't go away. When classes started again, Akane kept   
pulling at the necklace. The teacher started to notice and Ranma bent over   
towards Akane to warn her.  
  
"Akane." He whispered. "I think you better stop pulling that necklace. The   
teacher is starting to notice." Unfortunately for Ranma, the teacher decided   
enough was enough.  
  
"Ranma. Akane. Buckets. Hall. Now!"  
  
With a resigned sigh, the both of them got the buckets and filled them with water.   
Once outside the classroom, they stared boredly into infinity.  
  
Akane held her arm outstretched while holding the bucket of water and yawned.   
Ranma continued to look bored while holding a bucket of water in each hand.  
  
"This is so boring." The pigtailed martial artist said. "I think the teach is going to   
make us stand in the hall the rest of the hour."  
  
Akane just huffed. "What's the difference? You're just going to sleep in class   
anyway."  
  
Ranma scowled at her. "It is the only place I can get some rest, you know." He   
said, agitated. "You just had to keep pulling on that necklace and getting us   
kicked out."  
  
Akane's temper immediately flared. "You're saying this is my fault?! You were the   
one talking in class!"  
  
Ranma just grumbled faintly. Akane could here the faint "Uncute." though.  
  
"Ranma. You jerk! Don't call me uncute!" With a swing she threw the content of   
her bucket in Ranma's direction. The pigtailed martial artist jumped back, but   
splashed the contents of his own buckets with the predictable result.  
  
"What did you do that for!" Ranma-chan shouted, but her voice trailed off while   
she stared with bugged eyes at Akane. "Wha... wha... what happened to you?!"   
She shrieked.  
  
Akane was too preoccupied with the fact that her clothes suddenly didn't seem to   
fit right at all. Especially in the groin area where it was downright painful. Then it   
began to register in her mind that something was truly wrong. Slowly, her hand   
began to examine her chest. She froze when she concluded certain things were   
no longer there. Her hands slowly drifted downwards to the uncomfortable area.   
With another shock she concluded that there was something there that shouldn't   
be there at all. In slow motion, she pulled her hands back and looked at them.   
They were larger than they should be. Then she realized she was looking at his   
hands. Akane-kun's eyes glazed over and he plummetted to the ground in a dead   
faint.  
  
Ranma-chan still stared with disbelieving eyes. "What the heck happened?" She   
mumbled to herself. This broke the trance she was in and she dashed forward to   
check if Akane-kun was aright. Noticing nothing amiss, except that Akane was   
now a boy and still unconscious, Ranma-chan started to wake him up.  
  
Akane-kun groaned when his minded drifted back to the land of the living. He   
was still in a shocked state of mind. It all finally came back to her. She was   
somehow cursed with a man's body, and when he had found out he had fainted.   
Somehow this had to be Ranma's fault. When he saw the face of a certain   
redhead looking down on him, his first instinct was to grab the girl by her shirt   
and drag some answers out of her. Then he noticed the stormy, blue eyes filled   
with concern that looked into his own eyes of brown. His anger seemed to   
disappear.  
  
Everything would have been alright if Ranma did not have to prove she still   
suffered from foot-in-the-mouth disease.  
  
The redhead grinned down at Akane-kun. "Now you're a real tomboy, ne,   
Akane?"  
  
"RANMA, YOU IDIOT!"  
  
BLAM!  
  
"Iteee...! That hurt, you know." Ranma-chan groaned from where her face was   
imbedded into the floor.  
  
" Jerk!" Akane-kun huffed. "Can't you be serious for once? I've turned into a guy   
if you haven't noticed." Ranma-chan repressed the urge to say that was a definite   
improvement. Akane-kun looked at Ranma-chan as if he knew what she was   
thinking. "Anyway." He continued. "I want to know what happened. How did I get   
a Jusenkyo curse all of the sudden? I didn't even get wet."  
  
Ranma-chan realized Akane-kun was right. The pigtailed girl repressed a snicker   
when she looked at the tall muscular guy dressed in a Furinkan high girls   
uniform. "Let's get some hot water and see if you change back." Ranma-chan   
said. Akane-kun nodded in agreement and the both of them snuck off to the   
nearest bathroom.  
  
When they reached the end of the hall where the bathrooms were located,   
Akane-kun briskly walked into the girl's bathroom to get some hot water while   
Ranma-chan waited outside. A second later, Akane-kun rushed back outside   
from the girl's bathroom while rolls of toilet paper came flying after him and   
bouncing off his head when they hit. A girl's head appeared around the door and   
she screamed: "Pervert!"  
  
Akana-kun panted slightly while leaning against the wall just around the corner   
and out of sight. Ranma-chan, who had witnessed the whole thing, snickered   
slightly. She grabbed Akane's arm and dragged him towards the boy's bathroom.   
"Come along, pervert. Let's get you changed back." She said with a grin. Akane-  
kun just looked bewildered.  
  
Luckily for the both of them, the boy's bathroom was empty. Ranma-chan pushed   
the still somewhat out of it Akane-kun towards one of the sinks. "You change   
back while I keep on the lookout." Ranma-chan said. Akane-kun just nodded and   
turned on the warm water and waited for it to heat up.  
  
After a couple of seconds, Akane-kun decided the water should be hot enough   
and splashed himself with the hot water. An unfamiliar tingle went throughout his   
body and, with some relief, she noticed she was back to her old self. She was   
startled when she heard the surprised exclamation from Ranma. When she   
turned around, she noticed Ranma standing there in his male form.  
  
"How did this happen?" He exclaimed. "I didn't even touch the hot water!"  
  
Akane got a funny suspicion and she fingered the necklace with narrowing eyes.   
"Change." She said.  
  
"Huh?" Came the intelligent response from Ranma.  
  
"Just splash yourself and change. I want to test something."   
  
Ranma just shrugged and turned on the cold water, then stuck his hand under   
the faucet. The familiar change happened and soon Ranma was once again   
Ranma-chan. At the same time, Akane felt her body tingle once more, and all of   
a sudden the school uniform was way too tight again. Ranma-chan just looked   
with confusion at Akane-kun. "How come you changed too?"  
  
Akane-kun just grimaced and walked to the sink again to get some hot water.   
One splash later and Akane was female again and Ranma was back to being   
male. Ranma was still confused. Akane just confirmed her suspicion. "I think it's   
those necklaces." She said. "I really need to pound Kuno now. I think whatever   
those necklaces are somehow linked your curse. Whenever one of us gets   
splashed with water, the both of us change."  
  
Comprehension dawned in Ranma's eyes. "So when I got splashed from the   
water from the bucket, my curse activated as normal, but affected you too."  
  
Akane just nodded. "I think we should talk to Cologne. She usually knows about   
these things. Let's just get back to class before the teacher misses us and we get   
into trouble."  
  
Akane's remark proved true, because when they returned the teacher was   
waiting for them. Both of them were sent home with a letter for their parents   
about there delinquent behavior. They took it in stride. Ranma just ignored it,   
knowing that his father didn't care enough about schooling but would probably   
give him a lecture about it anyway. Akane just knew her father would just start   
wailing about his poor baby girl failing her education.  
  
Both Akane and Ranma were halfway home when the inevitable happened. A   
couple of kids with super soaker two-thousands were running down the street   
shooting water at each other. Both Akane and Ranma were hit dead center dead   
on, of course. The kids ran away screaming about the weird guy in the dress.   
Ranma-chan just shook her head while Akane-kun looked uncomfortable   
because the dress was too tight.  
  
Ranma-chan looked around and noticed that they were near the bridge over the   
canal. She grabbed Akane-kun's arm and dragged him under the bridge so that   
they wouldn't be seen. "Let's change clothes."  
  
"Pervert!" Came the automatic response from Akane.  
  
"Would you stop saying that!" Ranma-chan exclaimed. "Or do you want to walk   
all the way home as a guy wearing a dress?"  
  
"Oh." Akane-kun said sheepishly. "Sorry. Just turn around while I'm changing."   
He said embarrassed. Ranma-chan just shrugged and turned around while   
removing her clothes. When she started to put on the school uniform Akane-kun   
handed her, she noticed some of the seams were torn because of the changes   
Akane had endured. Kasumi would probably be able to fix it though.   
  
After getting dressed, they both turned around and looked at each other. Ranma-  
chan raised an eyebrow. "Not bad, Akane. A regular stud muffin." She said with a   
grin. Akane-kun just huffed and started walking off. Ranma-chan started to laugh   
when she noticed that Akane-kun was still walking like a girl. "What's so funny?"   
Akane-kun inquired while turning back towards Ranma-chan.  
  
"You're walking like a girl while you are a guy." Ranma-chan said while   
snickering. "I think people will look at you really funny when you do that. Let me   
show you how it's done." Ranma-chan started to demonstrate how Akane-kun   
should walk.  
  
"That's what I did." Akane-kun said in a flat voice.  
  
Ranma-chan just shook her head. "No. You walked like this." The redhead   
promptly demonstrated. Akane-kun looked almost bug-eyed at the girl that was   
walking in front of him. "Ranma would have a lot of boy trouble if she kept   
walking like that." He thought to himself. "She doesn't even seem to notice how   
sexy it make's her look. Wait a minute. Did I just think 'sexy'!? Don't go there,   
Akane. Bad thoughts. Bad."  
  
"Hey, Akane. Why are you so red all of a sudden? Let's go home already."  
  
The both of them climbed back from under the bridge and started on their way   
home again. Ranma-chan would occasionally correct Akane-kun on her walking   
style until she was satisfied. They were almost at the dojo when a familiar cry   
broke through the air.  
  
"Airen!"  
  
Glomp!  
  
A bouncy purple-haired amazon had attached herself to Ranma-chan.  
  
"Why airen in dress? You change and we go on date now, yes?"  
  
Ranma-chan just struggled invain to get loose. "Let go, Shampoo. Can't breath!   
The school dress is just a disguise, okay?. And I'm not going on a date with you. I   
have to get home."  
  
Akane-kun just simmered while watching the scene. He had half a mind to grab a   
bucket of water and throw it on the both of them. The only thing stopping him was   
the fact that Ranma was wearing his school uniform. Which he needed preserve   
for further use. "Let's go, Ranma." He said between clenched teeth. "We still   
have stuff to do, remember?"  
  
Shampoo looked confused at the new boy. "Who you? You look like violent girl.   
No matter anyway. Have many deliveries to make." With that she let go of   
Ranma, but not before giving an extra hearty squeeze, and then jumped to a   
nearby roof on her way to her next delivery.  
  
"You are such a pervert, Ranma. We have better things to do than for you to hug   
that Chinese bimbo." Akane-kun said angrily.  
  
"Hey!" Ranma-chan exclaimed. "I didn't hug her. She glomped me. How does   
that make me a pervert?"  
  
Akane-kun just huffed angrily. "Two girls shouldn't hug like that."  
  
Now Ranma-chan looked a little hurt. Akane-kun just realized that was probably   
not the right thing to say and proving that Ranma was not the only to suffer from   
foot-in-the-mouth syndrome. "I mean..." She stammered.  
  
Ranma-chan interrupted. "I know you don't like the curse, Akane. I kind of got   
that the first day I arrived. I know that no girl would like me like this. Even   
Shampoo asked me to change. Welcome to the club." The redhead said bitterly   
and stalked off.  
  
Akane-kun stood frozen for a second and then raced after the redhead, grabbing   
her by the arm to stop her. "I'm sorry, Ranma. I didn't mean to imply that no one   
would like you because of your curse. I don't mind. I've never known you   
otherwise."  
  
Ranma-chan just looked down. "You say you don't mind, but you still keep calling   
me a pervert anyway. I'm not, you know."  
  
"I do keep finding you in those weird situations."Akane-kun said testily. "Then   
how do you explain that?"  
  
Ranma-chan looked up and smirked. "Then you're a pervert as well. At least that   
was what the girl that threw you out of the bathroom called you."  
  
'That was... I mean... " Akane-kun just stammered.  
  
"You know this curse attracts trouble." Ranma-chan continues. Perhaps she   
could finally convince Akane that not every situation she was found in was her   
fault.  
  
"I'm not a pervert!" Akane finally exclaimed.  
  
At that moment Ranma-chan got a little insight about Akane. "Perhaps she is a   
little perverted herself. Just won't admit it. She probably finds my girl form   
desirable as well." Ranma-chan thought. A nasty idea surfaced and she smiled   
slightly.  
  
"Then prove it!" Ranma-chan stated boldly. "I challenge you to prove it."  
  
"Huh?" Akane-kun said.  
  
"If you can kiss a girl in your guy form. If you lose, you will never call me a pervert   
again. If you win, I'll do whatever you say for an entire week." She crossed her   
arms and looked at Akane-kun with a smirk. She was confident that Akane would   
back down.  
  
Akane-kun froze for a second and looked at Ranma-chan in disbelief. He   
frowned. He had been challenged, and as a martial artist of the anything-goes   
school he could not back down. Especially not now with Ranma looking so smug   
right now. A familiar surge of anger started to surge through her body. Ranma   
had done it again. This time he would get the upper hand with Ranma. Akane-  
kun got an evil glint in his eyes. He started to approach Ranma-chan.  
  
The redhead looked startled when Akane-kun started to approach her. She did   
not like the look in his eyes. He was planning something, but she didn't know   
what. She braced herself in case Akane-kun would pull out a mallet or anything   
like that. In doing so she flinched a little, closing her eyes briefly. This was all that   
Akane-kun needed. His arms shot forward and he took Ranma-chan in a firm   
embrace. He looked down at the girl in his arms. Ranma-chan looked back with   
large, startled eyes. She was so shocked that she didn't notice what Akane-kun   
was doing until his lips touched hers.  
  
Ranma-chan felt warmth spreading throughout her body. The feeling of Akane-  
kun's lips on her own sent shivers of pleasure through her spine. Her mind   
whirled with conflicting emotions. She should be grossed out being kissed by a   
man. But this was Akane, and somehow that made all the difference. Her legs   
turned to jelly and her arms unconsciously worked there way around Akan-kun's   
neck.  
  
When they finally broke to come up for air there was only one thing Akane-kun   
could say.  
  
"Wow."  
  
Then he noticed he was holding a limp Ranma-chan in his arms. The redhead   
had a silly grin on her face and glazed eyes. Akane-kun just blinked. He was   
brought back to reality when he suddenly heard a voice from nearby.  
  
"Oh my. That was some kiss. Ranko-chan has picked up such a manly   
boyfriend."  
  
Akane-kun looked up and stared at the women in front of the Tendo dojo gate.   
Standing there, with a wide smile on her face, was Nodoka Saotome.  
  
* * *  
  
END PART I  
  
* * *  
  
Authors note:  
I always get complaints my chapters are too short. I hope this will change that   
although there is not much change at that. He he. Not until this fic is complete at   
least. Speaking of completed fics, I'm bashing myself in the head for starting this   
fic despite the fact that I'm still working on two other fic's that are still not   
complete. Sorry about that. I couldn't help it. It seems to be the norm anyway. lol.   
Hope you will enjoy this story though. I welcome reviews and constructive   
criticism. Flames will be used to cook dinner. 


End file.
